Marauder's Militia
Maurader's Militia Maurader's Militia was created on August 15, 1721 by General Simon Treasurehawk We are the Resistance, we will not fail, we will not fall. *Note: We are a resistance, We hold EITC, Navy, Pirate, & Undead Headquarters: Isla Cangrejos, Antik Status: Prepared #Peace #Prepared #Conflict #On Edge #At War Want to Join?? EFYM4966 Guild Management Maurader's Militia Headquarters: Isla Cangrejos, Antik Led by: Simon Treasurehawk Scouts Headquarters: Rumrunners Led By: Robert Cannonbreaker #Colonel #Major #Lieutenant (1st & 2nd) #Sergeant (1st & 2nd) #Corporal #Private (1st, 2nd, 3rd) Cannonbreaker's Heavy Regiment (Of Scouts) Notable Members *Robert Cannonbreaker A.U.M.M Description: *Amphibious Units of Maurader's Militia, Hidden Soldiers, usually hidden in water. Seamorgans's Light Battilion (Of Scouts) Notable Member's *Christopher Seamorgan (1 Squad (Top Secret) Treasurehawk's Platoon Notable Members *Treasurehawk (Squads are unable to be held, this is a very small infantry group) Armada Headquarters: Isla del la Avarcia Led by: (Opening) #Officer #Commander #Master Chief #Petty Officer (1st, 2nd, 3rd) #Seaman Army Headquarters: Cutthroat Isle Led By: #Colonel #Major #Lieutenant (1st, 2nd) #Sergeant (1st, 2nd) #Corporal #Private (1st, 2nd, 3rd) Guild Bases The guild does not own large islands, we like to stay hidden. Bases are: The Scouts: Rumrunner's The Army: Cutthroat The Armada: Isla De La Avarcia The Overall Guild: Isla Cangrejos screenshot_2011-01-30_11-03-42.jpg|Cangrejos screenshot_2011-01-30_10-59-07.jpg|Rumrunners screenshot_2011-02-04_17-16-12.jpg|Avarcia screenshot_2011-02-04_17-15-03.jpg|Cutthroat ﻿ Uniform *For the overall guild, there is no required uniform except: Army: Red Sash Armada: Green Sash Scouts: Box Belt 1st, 2nd, 3rd: Blue Sash *Uniforms only need to be worn in times of conflict. Photos﻿ Maurader's Militia 1.jpg|Maurader's Militia's First Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-14_18-07-46.jpg|Christopher & Simon Maurader's Militia 2.jpg|The Firing Squad as of August 18th, 2010 screenshot_2011-01-15_13-56-25.jpg|A newer version of the Militia's Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-15_15-21-33.jpg|Another Guild Picture screenshot_2011-01-01_13-07-34.jpg|The Leaders screenshot_2010-08-23_16-08-26.jpg|Simon Pointing guns at French Brigade Scouts; The Riptide Warrior.jpg|The Head of the Scouts Fleet screenshot_2010-10-13_19-36-44.jpg|Another Battle between Firehawk & Treasurehawk screenshot_2010-09-13_17-52-29.jpg|A party at Darkhart Guild 2.jpg|General Treasurehawk & General Sunsteel Party 2.jpg|Simon and another member at Darkhart The Riptide Wrath.jpg|The Riptide Wrath, Head of the Armada screenshot_2011-02-04_18-29-57.jpg|Christopher, Simon, And Tom about to charge Screenshot 2011-02-04 18-32-24.jpg|Attacking Screenshot 2011-02-05 11-13-40.jpg|Mydro & Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_11-45-55.jpg|Attacking a Navy Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_11-26-33.jpg|Raymond, Mydro, Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_12-07-53.jpg|Tom, Raymond, & Simon screenshot_2011-02-05_12-12-06.jpg|Another guild pic screenshot_2011-02-05_12-32-13.jpg|Simon and his new second in command, Raymond screenshot_2011-02-05_12-50-06.jpg|Raymond owning several veterans screenshot_2011-02-05_12-53-44.jpg|Defeating EITC Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_13-06-18.jpg|Staff x 2 = Destruction screenshot_2011-02-05_12-57-29.jpg|Again, attacking an EITC Soldier News Note for Detonation The militia is failing due to inactivity, I will begin operation detonation. I will begin to detonate my guild slowly, friending some important members. It will be completely detonated this summer. A back up guild will be created by another player of mine, I will create a code, go on Treasurehawk, another pirate of mine, and rebuild the guild with out leaving myself, until everyone I need out, is out. Another Note: Operation Detonation is canceled PROGRESS: #B ring back notable members ( In Progress ) #Recreate into original guild ( In Progress ) #Put Simon Treasurehawk in Command ( On Hold ) MISSION HISTORY: #Operation Righteous Assassin - On Hold #Operation Detonation -Canceled #Operation Reconstruction - In Progress #Operation Domination - On Hold #Operation Freefire - Complete﻿ Possible Future: #Raider's Militia #Fugitives Militia #Musketeer's Militia #Marauder's Alliance #Operation Detonation﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Guilds Category:Maurader's Militia Category:CIG Members